


Splatoon: The Dark Depths

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Deep Ocean, Gen, Metroid References, shark people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Admiral Inkly of the Inkopolis Navy was sent via submarine to investigate why a deep sea facility working on fixing Inkling's weakness to water went dark for no apparent reason. After an attack on her vessel by an unknown party, it falls to her and a survivor she finds in the facility to get the facility back up and running.





	Splatoon: The Dark Depths

“Admiral Inkly, come in!” a girls’ voice cried over the radio startling a fully grown Inkling woman awake dressed in a full-body armored dive suit laying on a metal landing with only her helmet’s floodlights allowing her to see the black all around her.

In a panic the woman got to her feet and spotted the door of an undersea facility. In a rush after spotting red blips on her HUD’s sonar she made for the door getting inside sealing the door. A loud thud slammed into the facility making her jump back as a drain system removed the water from the room.

“Admiral, something attacked your vessel as you headed for the Deep Sea DNA Testing Facility. The o2 Ventilation System is offline, so the first thing you’ll need to go is get that back up and running. Until then you have to leave your helmet on and use that filter.” the girls’ voice explained to her.

“Any data on what happened exactly?” Inkly asked.

“We’re still trying to gather intel. From what the ship’s log recorded before it… uh… well, before it exploded… it detected an unknown signal from deep in the ocean at 11:35PM, contact with unknown bogey at 11:45. The ship recognized the danger level, sealed you in the prototype Secure Squid Sea Combat Suit, or S.S.S. CS, before jettisoning you into the ocean. No other members of the crew survived due to the ship being submerged a the time, or at least the log doesn’t mention any other crew members escaping.” the girl answered.

“That means whatever attacked the ship is still out there in the darkness of the depths…” Inkly spoke in a grim tone.

“Damn, it looks like I can’t send you any files for the facility… that means the facility is running on emergency power.” the girl sighed.

“I’ll see if I can get the power back on, since I can’t get the o2 Filtration System back online without it.” Inkly sighed.

She had to put some effort into getting the door open for some reason only to be greeted by waist-high sea water and red lights. With the water that rushed into the drain chamber draining behind her, Inkly made her way through the hall. When she reached the center room she found over 80% of it submerged in water due to not just the o2 Filtration System not working, but also the Pressure Nullifiers being offline causing the h2o Filtration System to malfunction due to the pressure buckling parts of the facility.

“I won’t last long down there without a Pressure Module for my suit… much less a weapon designed for underwater combat…” Inkly observed as she stared nervously at the deep-sea predators beyond the railing.

“Hello…? Hello…? Please, tell me someone’s out there…?” another girl’s voice spoke over the radio.

“This is Admiral Inkly, Inkopolis Navy. Is this a survivor of whatever happened here?” Inkly responded.

“Yeah, yeah, Adrianna N. Pacific, the Lead Project Engineer. I locked myself in my station after the breach alarm went off. I don’t have much air left in my reserve tanks either. I also don’t know how high the water is now, so I don’t know if my Anti-Water Suit is going to help me…” she introduced herself nervously.

“I’ll come to you, where do I go from the first room?” Inkly asked her.

“It’s down the left hall, and then you take a right at the end. I’ll open the door when you get here…” Adrianna answered.

Inkly made her way there and saw ripples in the water coming from down the hall. Take cover behind a fallen table, she scanned down the hall. Moving in the water was a strange creature - it looked like a young Inkling, likely just old enough to participate in Splatfest, but instead of squid features it had shark features. It was a female bearing pale grey skin, long hip-length dark grey hair, and a sharp-toothed smile. She was dressed in black tights with a swim top and black-tinted snorkel goggles. In her hands was a strange-looking weapon resembling a splatter gun, but had nothing connecting to ink.

“What is that thing…?” Inkly thought to herself as the odd child turned making her completely hide.

“I know you’re there…” the kid giggled taking aim at the table.

A sound like thunder rung out putting a hole in the table by Inkly’s head. Was it a sonic water shot? Inkly had no choice and vaulted the table evading something that went by in the blink of an eye as thunder rumbled again. She wasn’t used to grappling with someone half her height, as an adult, but still managed to lock in a sleeper headlock on the assailant. Surprisingly they were somewhat fragile and went out without much struggle. Inkly confiscated their weapon and continued to her destination. Using morse code she signaled Adrianna of her arrival at the door. The door opened and Inkly hurried in to have the door immediately closed behind her.

“Thank god someone from the Navy came…” Adrianna sighed.

“Explain in detail what happened.” Inkly ordered turning to her.

Inkly flinched when she looked to Adrianna. To her surprise, she was no Inkling but an adult Octoling with blue-tinted hair and light-toned skin standing a few inches taller than her. She was dressed in waterproof leggings with boots mechanically attached, a red short-sleeved shirt, work gloves, mechanic’s goggles, and an air mask attached to an o2 tank on her back. Her left bicep had bandages on it for some reason.

“I know, I know, ‘what’s an Octarian doing in a top secret Inkling facility?’... but I’m here legally. I have my visa, government contract, and everything else in my wallet if you need to see documentation.” Adrianna chuckled nervously.

“Do you know what kind of weapon this is?” Inkly asked showing the weapon to her.

“This… this is Pre-Mallusk Era tech! I’ve read all about these… they use things called ‘bullets’ instead of our ink and can fire at speeds exceeding how fast we can blink. It’s been modified for undersea combat, but there’s no mistaking that this is an ‘old world gun’ as we engineers have been calling them.” Adrianna answered looking it over thoroughly.

“Can you modify it to be compatible with my suit?” Inkly asked.

“It’ll take some tinkering, and you’ll need to take off the suit.” Adrianna answered aiming at a dummy with the gun.

“Not happening. Can you make a Pressure Module…?” Inkly sighed.

“Definitely need you to take the suit off to do that.” Adrianna told her.

“Why can’t you install it while I’m wearing it?” Inkly asked.

“If I screw up it might focus the pressure on the inside of the suit instead of make it withstand pressure. You don’t want to be inside if that happens. Plus I have to restart the suit a few times to ensure that it doesn’t break anything system-wise.” Adrianna answered.

“How long will it take…?” Inkly asked.

“To make and install it, ten minutes. Testing, five.” she smiled gesturing to a docking station of some sort.

Inkly begrudgingly backed up onto the dock and the suit released steam before opening up showing Inkly’s pale skin and very long pink tentacle hair. She was dressed in a jet black bodysuit and had on an oxygen mask similar to Adrianna’s as well but with a smaller tank attached to a belt. Without the hyperjet descent soles of her suit’s boots Adrianna now had a full foot of height on her.

“I’ll have the suit upgraded in a jiffy, though I’m basically working with scraps due to this being a primitive station. If you can drain the water some and get me access to a little of the lower levels then I can make a better module to withstand deeper waters and even make suit armor upgrades from the better tech.” Adrianna smiled.

Inkly let Adrianna go her job in peace. Looking out the porthole she could see that the perimeter lights were offline too. That child had to be part of what caused this.

“Adrianna, do you know anything about ‘Shark Kids’?” Inkly asked.

“Local pests. They’re a fan of shiny things… and all things meat. They are a little different from us though, they only call their young Sharklings - adults are called Sharkanoids. At least that’s what a translator I invented said when we attempted contact.” Adrianna explained as she finished up making a pressure module looking it over for defects.

“You don’t understand them?” Inkly asked.

“They speak an old world language called ‘English’, from what I could translate before a Sharkanoid called the Sharkling I was speaking to away. The alphabet and entire way of spelling things is super weird, but I’m developing a full-on translator so we can read English.” Adrianna explained as she installed it.

“Old world… do you think the Sharklings have been playing dumb? To get your guard down before attacking?” Inkly asked her.

“What do you mean?” Adrianna replied.

“I got that old world gun from what I believe to be a Sharkling girl. She opened fire on me the instant she sensed me.” Inkly told her.

“You think that the Sharklings have been preparing old world tech to attack the base the whole time?!” Adrianna gasped in horror.

“It’s a common war tactic, keep your friends close and enemies closer until such time you can turn on them with ease. I don’t approve of what our ancestors did, but it’s what they did to the Octarians.” Inkly answered her.

“The implications of this are huge… this facility can go into Return Mode when its research is finished and head right for Inkopolis. If they figured out how to do that the Navy would never see it coming!” Adrianna exclaimed.

“That leaves us one course of action - get the facility up and running and kick them back into the ocean.” Inkly told her.

“You’ll have to repair the hull damage caused by the recent attacks both internally and externally then. Otherwise the facility won’t be able to take surfacing.” Adrianna explained.

“Do you have a digital map of the facility?” Inkly asked.

“I wouldn’t be able to access it without power.” she replied.

“Can I at least get an idea of where the power generators are?” Inkly asked.

“The ones for this part of the facility will be seven levels down from here, but six levels before the ocean hits the Abyssopelagic level along with the vast majority of the damage. It’ll put your current pressure module to the absolute limit because it can only handle up to 3,990 meters of ocean pressure before giving in. Even if it did hold out you’d be blind and helpless down there without night vision.” Adrianna answered.

“So how’s the suit?” Inkly asked.

“Fully operational and ready to go.” she smiled and Inkly boarded it making it close around her once again.

“Admiral come in!” the girl over the radio cried.

“Don’t yell, I’m here.” Inkly groaned.

“Sorry… we lost contact with you suddenly…” the radio girl sighed.

“I never asked, who is this?” Inkly asked.

“Oh right! Private Kimberly Beak, Communications Center, speaking to you from Fort Squidwood, ma’am.” she introduced herself.

“I have an ID on our enemy, Beak. Report to the higher ups that Sharkanoids are what attacked the facility. I’m going to take the base back, but just in case I fail I want the Navy ready to blow the place to hell with their aircraft carriers should it return without identifying its reason.” Inkly ordered.

“Yes ma’am!” Beak replied chipperly.

“The Navy will do that…?” Adrianna gasped.

“Only in the worst case scenario.” Inkly nodded.

“Oh, before I forget, I modified that gun even further to make its bullets able to pierce right through water to reach targets just as fast as on land. I also installed a special mod into your left arm that’ll let you turn scrap metal you find lying around into extra ammo as well as added an inventory expansion into the thighs and a holster on your hip.” Adrianna lectured her.

“You did all that in twenty minutes?” Inkly asked in amazement.

“Now you can see why Inkopolis contracted me to come down here and help out.” Adrianna winked.


End file.
